


Into the Floor

by frequencyFragmented



Series: Hellbent [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Attempted Seduction turns into Sex, F/M, First Time, Love Bites, PWP, does the ending count as aftercare, exasperated Arlong, hellbent au, nail marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: Aria's having a bit too much fun toying with Arlong to stick to her original plan.An AU of Chapter 12 where Aria does follow through with her seduction.





	Into the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this would be better with ch12's context, so I've added the scenes that led up to the PWP. If you're thinking you've read the first part before - it's because you have! ;)

Arlong’s mirth was easily apparent. He was toying with Aria, and that pissed her off. Sure, she would never match his raw strength or his fighting experience, but the least he could do is act like their training wasn’t a joke. After all, he was the one who wanted her to fight.

 Irritated, Aria slipped into her intangible form and came at Arlong from behind with a kick. However, he was faster than her, as always, and grabbed her ankle before her foot even came close to hitting him. Aria yelped as Arlong flipped her in a single fluid movement, and grimaced as she crashed into the floor.

 “You could at least try to be less predictable.” Arlong tutted, and Aria bit back her scathing reply. Instead, she pulled herself up and tried to hit him again. This time, she didn’t bother making the transition between tangible and not silently, and the loud crackling sound made Arlong wince.

 Aria aimed for his gills, the most obvious weak spot, and tried slamming her fist into them with an extra amount of unpleasant frequencies. She didn’t meet her mark physically, but Arlong’s growl told her that her focused waves did. Again, she was flipped and landed roughly on her back. Aria sputtered indignantly, and glared at Arlong.

 “That was cheap.” Arlong sneered, whatever enjoyment he had felt now replaced with ire. He rubbed his gilled shoulder, and grimaced at the lingering pain.

 “You told me to go for any weak spots I could.” Aria reminded, smirking at her small victory.

 “Not mine.” Arlong replied, petulantly. Aria would’ve laughed at the way he whined slightly, but she was sure he would knock her out for it. He’d done that two days ago, when Aria had managed to score a scraping blow after hours of failure the day before and had whooped triumphantly. She had woken up on the floor and Arlong was long gone, the sun high in the sky.

 Arlong was kind of a brat, she had decided. Still, his moods were so easy to read, even for her.

 “Then take this more seriously.” Aria said. “I would like to learn  _something_ today.” Aria charged at Arlong again, this time aiming for his knees. She probably couldn’t get him to fall down, but it would be fun to see him get annoyed that she tried.

 “What’s that suppose to mean?” Arlong merely smacked her away, snickering as she stumbled back and almost hit a lamp off the table. “If you break that, you buy it.”

 “Then don’t make us fight in your room!” Aria grumbled as she steadied the lamp. She transitioned into noise and shrieked past him, grinning as the frequencies made him wince. She slipped behind him and whispered into his ear, “and I’m saying you’re a shit teacher.”

 Arlong snarled and drove his elbow into her side, but it was only a glancing blow. Aria slipped into sound just in time, as Arlong swiped at her repeatedly. “Goddamn logia.” Arlong growled.

 Aria snickered, and funneled frequencies towards his legs. Arlong’s dark blue capris now bore several cuts and frays. “These are fucking expensive, you sound bitch!” Arlong snarled as he tried swiping at her again.

 “Don’t wear good clothes to a brawl!” Aria chided as she phased through his hits. “That’s just common sense!” Aria slipped behind him long enough to kick at the back of Arlong’s knee, but she was tangible long enough for Arlong to grab her arm. Aria grimaced at his rough grasp and was surprised when he tackled her to the floor. He pinned her arms above her head and left his knees on either side of her legs, mouth poised dangerously over her neck.

 “I should fucking impale you for your insolence, woman.” Arlong snarled into her face, his breath hot and moist. Aria tried moving away, but Arlong held firm. The sea-stone ring sapped at her strength and left her unable to flee, but that didn’t mean she intended to back down in the slightest.

 “Then just have Kuroobi train me if you can’t take this seriously.” Aria replied dryly, trying her hardest to squirm out of his grasp. It wasn’t going to happen.

 Arlong pursed his lips. “I would, if he would fucking take you. But he would rather send you into battle untrained, because he doesn’t trust you in the slightest.”

 Aria scoffed. “That’s ironic, considering he felt like he had to come to my island and give me a ‘we’re a crew’ speech.” Aria stopped struggling and decided to change gears. Arlong was only going to let her go if he felt like it.

 Arlong chuckled lowly. “Well, you will be after tomorrow. If you live that long.”

 “I might not.” Aria agreed, causing Arlong to grow suspicious. The way she smirked slyly caused him to scowl. “I might just impale myself on your pointy-ass nose. Too frustrated with poor training.” Arlong growled.

 “Fine, then.” Arlong released Aria’s hands, and she quickly pulled them to her chest and rubbed them. “I doubt you know how to out-think a more powerful opponent, but let’s have this be a little exercise.” Arlong glowered down at Aria malevolently, and she put on her best overconfident smirk.

 “That’s actually what I’m best at. Why face an opponent head-on when you can just run away?” She taunted, and Arlong rolled his eyes.

 “Without your devil fruit powers, you cheap logia.” Arlong tacked on. Aria only pouted for a few moments. Now that her hands were free, she was much more flexible with her options. Time to put her expertise into action.

Aria reached up and brushed her lithe fingers against Arlong’s cheeks. The sudden contact surprised him, and he furrowed his brow in suspicion. “Arlong, if I relied only on my devil fruit powers, I never would have gotten this far.” Aria purred, as she brushed an errant hair out of Arlong’s face and tucked it behind his ear. Arlong tensed, completely at a loss by her gentle and affectionate gesture, and Aria knew she’d win this.

 “Aqua Atlus is like the academic Amazon Lily, you know.” Aria purred, ghosting fingertips down his cheek, blunt nails lightly scraping his neck. “Full of women. But we’re a scientific nation. Focused on our minds and out-thinking those who would hurt us. We’re fragile, and soft. Not built for fighting, so we have to outsource. Humans are too soft to hunt the Sea Kings that made up our primary food source. But fishmen aren’t.”

 Arlong tilted his head in curiosity, inhaling sharply as Aria brushed gently against his adam’s apple. “Fishmen are popular there, you know? Strong fighters.” Aria halted her fingers against Arlong’s carotid artery, feeling his pulse. It was elevated. “But also, strong husbands. Strong lovers. Humans couldn’t possibly compare, could they Arlong? They’re so weak.”

 “Of course.” Arlong muttered, voice throatier than usual, and Aria ran the pad of her thumb against his cheek rewardingly. Arlong’s pulse came quicker as her fingers brushed against his thin lips, and Aria smiled sweetly up at him.

 “Fishmen are so much stronger.” Arlong merely grunted in agreement, distracted by the fact Aria’s fingers were dancing along his collarbone. “I knew that before you even arrived. How amazing fishmen were.” Aria slid her hand across Arlong’s wide shoulder, and down his arm until she reached his balled fist. Arlong shivered at her touch, mouth agape. Gently, she took his hand, ignoring his hesitation. She brushed her thumb against his, and pressed his open palm against her chest.

 “What are you doing?” Arlong asked huskily. Aria gave him a reassuring smile to ease his firm lips, and squeezed his hand.

 “Even your hands are built stronger.” Aria purred, and Arlong took the hints, cupping her covered breast and running a thumb over the fabric. Aria gasped at the touch, and Arlong smirked.

 “Telling me what I want to hear won’t get you fucked, woman.” Arlong chided, teasingly. Despite that, he squeezed her breast again, and grinned when Aria whimpered.

 “Are you sure?” Aria asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Arlong. He licked his lips, considering it. Aria took the opportunity to grasp his hand and slide it ever so slowly down her body, making sure he felt every curve, until she finally rested it over his mark on her thigh.

 As his stance wavered, Aria gently pushed him up, and shifted so she was sitting, his face just inches from hers. Arlong squeezed her thigh appreciatively, and Aria moaned softly into his ear. Arlong cursed, and suddenly she was sitting on his lap, straddling him, his webbed hand firmly on her waist. Aria brushed her lips against the gills she had injured earlier, kissing them apologetically, and Arlong ground himself against her. Oh, she hadn’t expected him to get that aroused.

 Arlong cupped her ass and squeezed, and Aria moaned louder than she intended. “If only you made such nice sounds all the time.” Arlong purred into her ear, and she shivered. This had gone far enough, and Aria was enjoying this much more than she ever intended to.

 Despite thinking that, Aria turned to Arlong with a sultry smile. “They wouldn’t be as rewarding then.” She replied, breathily. Arlong licked his lips in anticipation as Aria’s mouth hovered just inches below his, carefully avoiding his nose.

Aria had only meant to get him to lower his guard, but now she didn't feel like stopping. She was enjoying watching the mighty fishman fall prey to her toying, and her body ached eagerly, coaxing her to see this through. She cupped Arlong's face, stroking his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, and watched his eyes flutter shut as she gently pressed her lips to his.

Arlong responded much more passionately than she had expected, and it was hard to keep up with his ferocity. His teeth scraped at her lips, drawing blood, which only seemed to further encourage him to grind their pelvises together. Aria mewled eagerly, a low heat pleasantly spreading through her body as Arlong's length tempted her with unknown pleasures. Arlong groaned, and pulled away to look at her with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. That look sent electricity down her spine, and the heat growing between her thighs intensified.

Arlong tugged at her tanktop, and she let him pull it over her head and discard it on the floor. Arlong licked his lips, eyeing her displayed skin eagerly. He pulled her close, and Aria shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her neck. That was the only warning she had before he was nipping and sucking on her skin, and she moaned his name in surprise at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Her hands gripped onto him for support, one finding itself in his inky hair and the other digging into his shoulderblade.

Her moaning only seemed to encourage him to suck and nip harder, and he slid his massive hands down her frame. She could feel him smirking against her skin every time she mewled, but she was too preoccupied by the sounds of him unbuttoning her shorts to care about the lewd noises she was making. Instead she dug her nails into his skin and nipped at his ear, eager to do something, anything with her mouth while his was preoccupied. He shuddered at the sensation, and Aria found herself on the floor again as he hovered over her, looking up at his panting, lust-addled face.

Her blood was on the corner of his mouth, and she wanted to kiss him so bad. So she did, pulling him down to her. She could taste blood, metallic and harsh, but not enough to overwhelm the taste of his mouth. He graced her with a heady groan and his hands sliding under her bra. Suddenly her breasts felt like they were on fire, and she was desperate to have him touch them, arching into his palms. She wanted his skin brushing hers, his calloused hands tweaking her taut nipples and filling her with electric fire. She didn't even mind the sea-stone ring weakening her, it felt like it wasn't even able to overpower the weakness she was already feeling for Arlong.

Arlong wasn't a gentle lover, his mouth consuming her with teeth and tongue while his hands roughly squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Aria didn't mind, mewling at the harsh pleasure, and returned the favor by sliding her hands up the back of his shirt and pressing her lacquered nails into his skin. Arlong murmured a curse between feverish kisses, and the husky, desperate sound made Aria clench her thighs together. The heat between them was becoming unbearable, and she wouldn't mind losing more clothing to cool off.

Arlong must have been feeling something similar, because he tore off his shirt, tossing it away with careless abandon and he eyed Aria hungrily for several long, painful moments. He licked his lips, and his webbed fingers ghosted against her dark skin, like he was considering devouring her. Finally, he swallowed, and asked, "are you sure about this? There won't be any turning back."

Aria shivered, gooseflesh rising on her skin at his words. She licked her lips, trying to find her voice. "Yes, _please_." Was all she managed, her head swimming with lust.

Perhaps it was the desperate tone in her voice, the way she begged, but for whatever reason, Arlong tore her bra to shreds. Aria didn't even have time to lament its loss, as he was taking her breast between his teeth and biting just hard enough to have her arch into his mouth. Arlong's breath hitched at the way she moaned his name, but he didn't stop ravaging her.

Aria ran her fingers against his strong frame, nails digging against the skin, until they hit cloth. Eagerly, she pulled at the sash around his waist, and it fell onto her hips. She paid it no more mind as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Arlong froze when her fingers met his member through his boxers. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and was rewarded with a delightful moan. His face was flushed and sweat was beading down his face, and Aria laughed in pleasure. She doubted many people had seen Arlong look like _this_.

"I wanna touch you, Arlong," she purred into his ear, and Arlong shimmied out of his pants just enough that she could have access to his full length. She'd be lying if she wasn't intimidated by its size, but she had never been with anyone before, let alone someone of Arlong's stature. But there was no turning back, and Aria was ever so eager to have Arlong shuddering in pleasure above her.

She grasped his length and ran her fingers against his crown, and Arlong gave a throaty curse. His eyes grew even more hazy as she teased the crown's slit. Slowly she stroked him, teasing him with her featherlight touches, and Aria was ever so pleased to see that he was unable to focus on anything but her delicate touches. His body was so tense, and Aria was just waiting for him to buck into her hands.

" _Fuck_." Arlong swore as Aria used his distracted state to slide under him so that she could have access to his neck, and she roughly bit his neck while keeping up with her gentle strokes. She was eager to leave bright, angry marks on his skin, especially as he curled around her. His forehead touched the floor above her, and his elbows rested on either side of her. He was flushed all the way down to his shoulders, and Aria lapped at the sweat trailing down his neck. She rubbed at the slit of his crown, precum spilling over her thumb, and listened to the beautiful noises Arlong made as he came undone.

Her control was slowly wearing off, and Arlong regained enough clarity to slip a hand under her bare back, and follow her spine 'til he reached her hips. He raised her hips and ground himself against her, groaning at the feeling of her rough denim against his bare cock.

Aria whimpered, the heat of her core becoming painful as he taunted her. She pushed her shorts and panties down, eager to have the heat abated. Arlong helped her toss them aside, and it took Aria a moment to realize she was fully undressed in front of him. There were no bubbles to hide under, no doors to hide behind. And he looked at her so hungrily, it was a wonder he didn't wolf her down right then and there. Instead, he joined her, his capris joining the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Her heart pounded in time with the heat between her legs as Arlong settled between them. He slid his cock between her lips, teasing her entrance with a delighted grin. The grin alone made her lust cry out, and she felt desperate for him to continue. He ran a webbed hand down her side, and squeezed at her hips. "Last chance to back out, my dear." Arlong purred as he ran his cock against the outside of her wetness.

"Please fuck me." Aria whimpered.

That was all the encouragement he needed to sink into her. Aria gasped as he slowly filled her, and Arlong cursed. He hadn't bothered trying to prep her, too eager to feel her wet warmth around him, and it was agonizingly slow. But so, so blissful.

Aria's back arched as he sunk into her, and she locked her ankles around his waist. She had been right to be intimidated by his size, the sensation of him filling her sending waves of both pain and pleasure up her spine. He sunk as deep as he could go, and waited a few painful moments for Aria to adjust. She whined and squirmed impatiently, unable to bear his greedy gaze and the way his lips curled into a fang-filled smirk. He looked at her like she was a well-earned feast, only waiting to partake because she hadn't given permission. Her lips felt dry as she nodded that she was ready, and despite that they tasted coppery when she licked them. Arlong gave her one last heated kiss before he went as hard as he could, setting an aggressive pace.

The painful heat had only gotten more intense as Arlong filled her, but now it was being soothed by his rough, strong strokes. Wave after wave of pleasure struck her in time with Arlong's tempo, and she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head as she bit her lip, whimpers slipping out of her unbidden.

Arlong filled all of her senses. All she could feel was his weight pushing into her, his sweat-slickened skin rubbing against hers, his harsh breathing hot on her face and neck, his large webbed hands gripping her hips like a lifeline. He fucked her hard into the floor, and it was mind-numbingly delightful.

"Beg for me." Arlong ordered, his voice husky and sultry in her ear. And she did. She begged for him to never stop, to keep going, and countless other sinful purrs and whimpers. Arlong moaned in tandem with her begging. The heat returned to her core and built and built and built until everything came crashing down around her and all that she wanted was for Arlong to never stop.

Aria dug her nails into his back, and her breathy moans of his name only made him want to go harder. But he was going to cum soon, despite his wishes that this could last forever. Her thighs felt so good trembling in orgasm, wrapped around his waist.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, drinking in the taste of her sweat, skin, and blood, and leaving yet another dark mark on her otherwise flawless skin. She bore plenty of bruises from him now, both from their training and their fucking, and Arlong would be loathe to see the latter fade.

At least she would always bear his jolly roger. Arlong squeezed the thigh that bore it, and grinned at the lewd mewl Aria gave. Mouthy little Aria purred and crooned and moaned all for him and Arlong rutted against her until he saw starburst behind his eyes and he came inside her.

They stayed entwined on the floor, panting and reveling in their orgasms. Aria sunk her fingers into his hair, nails gently scraping against his skull. A sharp contrast to the burning on his back. Arlong snickered to himself as he realized haughty hermit Aria was a cuddler after sex. He found he didn't mind when he caught the half-lidded sated look on her face, her bruised lips parted and panting. He was tempted to do it all again.

Instead, he untangled himself from her limbs, and solved her protesting whines with a slow, heady kiss. His body ached and sweat ran down his skin, making him feel stickier than he actually was. Aria was in a similar state, and Arlong licked his lips when he saw the mess between her thighs. She looked like a succubus that had just eaten its fill, and Arlong grinned wryly when he realized he would be her victim.

Arlong drew a hot bath, and carried Aria inside it with no protest. She rested peacefully in his lap, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow against his collarbone. She was covered in bruises, both from training and his rough grip on her. Several bitemarks also marred her skin, and Arlong couldn't stop himself from feeling sheepish. He realized he had been far too rough with her, letting himself take her as hard as he pleased, and she would be sore and aching. It would be a miracle if she could walk properly tomorrow. That sated look on her face had made it all worth it, though. And the way she begged...Arlong had no doubt that was a rare sight.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers, taking in her post-sex smell.

The more he thought about what had just occurred, the more flustered he got. Aria was a _human_ , and he'd just...let go of all his creeds, let go of his desire to be feared and hated by all humans. All because she'd caressed him gently, purred his name, preened his ego.

He had been caught so completely off guard by haughty, proud Aria offering herself to him. It had been a delight. It had only gotten _better_ , the further down the rabbit hole he went, how much she submitted and offered.

If only all the humans he'd fucked had acted like that.

Arlong pushed that thought from his mind entirely, instead letting his thoughts replay the last hour in his head on loop.

It wasn't hard, not with the soft little human he'd fucked so mercilessly into the floor straddling his lap. He had enjoyed seeing her hair fanned out underneath her. Her breasts barred and marred by his teeth. Her icy, calculating eyes made so much softer with lust and pleasure and sheer enjoyment when he moaned in a way she liked. The way _she_ moaned when he nipped at her skin, drawing blood, or when he hit an angle just right. The way her legs trembled around his waist when she came, and how she dug her pretty nails into his back. She'd broken skin like he had, and he could feel the crescent cuts burning, but it had turned him on so damn much.

He was too spent to go again, but damn, he wished he wasn't.

Arlong considered his earlier thoughts, and made a decision. Aria may have been human, but she had his mark, and if she was willing to offer herself up to him like a fine dessert, Arlong wouldn't say no.

Aria stirred slightly, still dazed, and Arlong couldn't help but grin in pride. He always liked seeing his partner reeling from his handiwork.

"Arlong?" Her voice was unbelievably gentle, and Arlong would have been taken aback had the last hour not occurred.

"Mm?" His brows rose at the shy little smile that had slipped onto Aria's face, completely different from her usual sneer or smirk.

"You made a really good first. Thank you." Aria murmured, before nuzzling into his neck and sliding her arms around his torso.

Arlong blinked, trying to process that. "...Aria?"

"Mm?"

"...What did you mean by _first_?" Aria squeezed his torso tighter and buried her face into his neck. " _Aria_."

"Uhm..."

"You're not telling me that you were a _virgin_." Aria visibly shrunk.

"M-maybe..."

" _Aria!_ " He had known she was a social recluse and misanthropic in her own way, but he had at least assumed...

Aria flushed in embarrasment at being admonished, and she couldn't meet his eyes as she murmured, "I hadn't kissed anyone before, either."

"Oh my god." Arlong covered his face with his hand. Somehow, this hermit had managed to seduce him, even though she had no experience whatsoever. He would find this hilarious if it was happening to anyone else.

Yet, a part of him was pleased. Misanthropic hermit Aria had made _him_ her first. He was sure he'd been a lot of her other firsts, and that wouldn't be a trend that would end anytime soon. Arlong promised himself he'd introduce his sheltered hermit to many more experiences when the opportunity arose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I'll be laying in bed and my brain will call me out on all my sexual tension with Hellbent and be like ??? you're the author. make some damn smut already. This isn't the first Hellbent AU I've considered, and it probably won't be the last.


End file.
